Waterworks
Summary Waterworks is a Halo 2 multiplayer map. This huge map, found mostly in the Big Team Battle playlist, is a symmetrical area with bases on either side. This map is built mainly for games of 8 versus 8 Assault and CTF. There are several stalactites hanging from the ceiling which can be brought down by shooting them repeatedly (however, if they are shot with an explosive it will fragment and not be able to damage anything). If they hit an opposing vehicle or enemy, it is an instant kill. It is similar in many ways to the cavern parts of the campaign level, Uprising. If you killed by the large piston in the center, you will be killed by the Guardians. Also the Ghost of Lockout can appear and dissapear right after you look at it. The basic layout of the map is one base at either end of the cavern, with the large piston that moves in the center with a bridge through it. Layout Waterworks is arguably the biggest multiplayer map in Halo 2, and one of the best. It has got a little somethng for everyone: Sniping, Shooting, Gunning, and everything in between. First of all, the bases: your standard Red/Blue base. These bases are actually more homely than others, with a total of three floors. the first floor has a nice window, some crates, and a Battle Rifle, Plasma Pistol, SMG, and a Magnum for starters. The second floor is unprotected but with more ammo than last time, with a Needler, Sniper Rifle, frag grenades, SMG, Battle Rifle, and a machine gun in a little protective aclove that is good for suppressing enemies. A ramp leads to the "hangar bay" that has a Banshee, a Battle Rifle, and a one way teleporter. In the front, there is a small parking lot that has a warthog, Ghost, and (usually) a tank of some sort. This is the same for both bases. The teleporters lead you to a personal bridge for each team, that has a Rocket Launcher, an SMG, and a Plasma Pistol with a Covenant Carbine. Both these bridges lead to the same place, but they're all pretty vulnerable to Snipers and Gunners. Both these bridges end up in the same place- the bases and the piston. This place has the Energy Sword, a Sniper Rifle, a Brute Shot, a BR55 Battle Rifle, Rocket Launcher, and more. This piston also has the central bridge that connects the bases to one another. Territories *Center Bridge *Red Base *Blue Base *Blue Bridge *Red Bridge Tactics *Watch out for Snipers, Gunners, and vehicles (if your on foot). They'll end your career very quickly. *Always keep a flexible arsenal (i.e. BR+Shotgun/ Carbine+PP) *The pounder has a lot of catwalks that are perfect places to snipe, provided you can reach them (via a Banshee) *Each base has its own fleet of vehicles. Put people in the Scorpion, Warthog, Ghost and Banshee. *It is easy to get lost on this level, if you are new. Try to stay near the bases if that's the case. *There are stalicmites on the ceiling, shoot them enough and they will fall. If anyone happens to be standing under them when this happens, they will die. Trivia Waterworks, along with Headlong, are the only maps in the Halo 2 multiplayer that features a ladder. you can shoot down the stalagtites on the cieling of the level. they can do major damage, but you must have EXCELLENT timing.